I'm Not Crazy
by Varishi
Summary: "I keep seeing her. She's in every reflection. But I promise you, I'm not crazy!" When Robin starts seeing things the others can't, how will he convince his friends that he's not crazy? Maybe it's time he seeks help elsewhere... DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again readers! I couldn't last the whole of exam season without writing. I officially owe my friend £5. Anyways, this is more of a prologue to give you some context of when and how events started. I'll be uploading another chapter hopefully next week. A friend of mine on here gave me a general outline of a story that she'd like to see, so I've decided to do this with it. This story's for AmbushImagine.**_

_**On to the story!**_

"Robin, disappear!" Aqualad shouted to me through M'Gann's mental uplink. I couldn't see the need for doing my 'ninja thing' if all we were chasing was a group of common thieves. It was a classic; they were masked men who were running from a series of household robberies. Surely it was the oldest cliché in the bad guy book, right? But maybe not quite, because I had thought it over and thought it over again and still I couldn't come up with a good reason (evil or otherwise) for robbing five consecutive senior citizen's homes. In the middle of the night of all times, when they were certain to be home.

Still, I did as I was told and hoisted myself up silently onto a fire escape staircase that weaved down the side of a high-rise building to their left. It was times like these that I wished I was leader; I knew I wasn't ready for it yet and Aqualad was the right choice for now, but he made some really weird decisions sometimes. I could have spoken up, but it didn't really matter which way we did this because we were already gaining on the criminals anyway. At least this way I had the opportunity to use my grappling hook and fly for a while. That is until something strange caught my attention in one of the windows as I passed.

I disengaged my grappling hook and returned it swiftly to its holder on my utility belt as I landed heavily on my feet on the next ledge. The bones in my legs ached from the untidiness of my landing and for a moment I'd forgotten why I'd stopped the chase. Then it caught me again, that dark shape I'd seen just moments before. I squinted into the window nearest to me and for a few moments I could only see my own reflection. Then, just behind me and reaching out towards me was a shape vaguely human. My heart began to quicken as my eyes locked onto the strange creature in the window: the creature that didn't move or make a sound – just stood there with a twisted limb stretched towards me almost as though asking for help. I span around quickly and scanned the area behind me, breathing hard from the fear I'd built up. Nothing. Turning around again to find nothing but my own reflection in the window once more I figured it must have been a trick of the light and ran to catch up with my team.

It took a while, but I did manage to catch up with them and the criminals who were only seconds away now: but I couldn't get that image out of my head. It was too vivid to be a mistake and I knew what I had seen. I found myself overtaking the team and then the criminals and so I took my opportunity to drop down from the shadows and cut them off. The five masked men stopped in shock gasping from the effort of keeping their escape up for this long after crashing their stolen car a while back. I could tell even under their masks that they were sizing me up, wondering how long it would take for them to get around me. They weren't heavily armed, just a small knife each and each of their hands full of pointless junk they had taken from the homes they had robbed. I was confident that I could take on all five, but I wouldn't have to because my team had caught up and surrounded them.

It all broke out in a split second. One of the thieves had made the decision a fraction earlier than the rest to engage because it was the only slim possibility they had of getting away without jail time. I almost joined in to help my friends, but then I saw it again. That dark figure. Across the road in the shop window I could see it amongst the fight. Whilst everyone else was fighting the five men, my eyes couldn't take themselves off of the thing. It seemed clearer now, it looked human. Well almost human. It looked like a woman, a really skinny woman whose face was covered almost totally by long and tangled hair. From what I could see though, she didn't have any eyes – there was just a dark socket. My breath caught in my throat and I turned once again although more slowly this time, to find that there was nothing behind me. I looked back into the shop window and unlike last time she was still there and slowly, eerily, she reached her hand out towards me and it looked as though she was touching me in the reflection. I felt a shiver go down my spine and leapt out of my skin.

My chest was heaving in panic at the sight of this otherworldly person haunting my reflection, but my mind was soon taken off of it by a fist slamming into the temple of my head and pushing me to the ground. This I reacted to instinctively, I whipped my hand up and tripped the man over. I then pulled myself onto my hands and knees and got up slowly and hesitantly looked back into the shop window. Gone, again. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and got to my feet to be welcomed with the sight of four of the men tied together sat on the ground and the sound of police sirens in the distance ready to pick them up. I couldn't see the fifth man anywhere, so he must have gotten away. There was no doubt that his escape was my fault – not asterous.

My team were staring at me as though I'd betrayed them. All apart from M'Gann who could probably sense the lingering fear that still gripped me at the thought of that _thing_, that woman, standing behind me in a place that I could never see apart from in my own reflection. I honestly thought I must have been going mad. This was it, I was sure, all of these years fighting alongside Batman had finally driven me crazy and I would have to be carted off to Arkham with the other crazies I'd helped to put away over the years. I shook my head roughly, trying to loosen fear's grip on me. But it wouldn't let go and my mind couldn't seem to stop bringing the image of that corpse-like woman back to me.

"Robin what's going on with you?" KF demanded. My head whipped up and I put a hand on the back of my neck nervously. He seemed to relax a bit when he saw me do that, I only ever do that when I'm trying to understand something that doesn't make sense. As he approached me I looked at him and wondered whether I should tell him the truth or a blatant lie. Both of them seemed like pretty terrible options so I really wasn't sure. I glanced back into the shop window again to check if she was there, but once again there was nothing and I had no choice but to question whether I had imagined it or not.

"I keep seeing this woman," I started. KF froze in his tracks and gawped at me, and I honestly couldn't blame him. Even I thought that I sounded insane. I took his silence to mean that I should go on so I rolled my eyes and decided to just be out with it. It was all or nothing and they were my team: surely they wanted to help me rather than send me of to some psychiatrist, right? I let out a frustrated sigh and continued, "Not all the time. It's just every now and then she just sort of appears in my reflection. I can't ever see her unless I'm looking in some glass or something and she keeps on pointing to me."

It was only when all of the words had tumbled out of my mouth that I realised just how completely and utterly out of my mind I sounded like I was. There wasn't a single person in my team who looked as though they believed a single word I had just said, not even M'Gann. Aqualad leaned over to Artemis and whispered something in her ear with his eyes still fixed on me. I couldn't hear it but I knew what he had said as soon as she put her hand to her earpiece and walked a little ways away from the rest of us. She was calling Batman – who was probably going to freak out and get fake-angry meaning he's actually really worried. I sighed and slapped my palm to my head, way to go Grayson.

"Guys look, I'm not crazy. I know what I saw!" I tried. KF winced and looked at me as though he desperately wanted to believe me but I wasn't giving him much of a choice. M'Gann looked unsure, I was certain that she could sense I was telling the truth but for some reason she wasn't voicing that. Maybe she thought that if she defended me she'd look crazy too. Artemis looked over her shoulder whilst nodding at whatever it was Batman was telling her and she looked scared. Scared of _me._ I tried again, "Come on, you have to believe me!"

I saw her again then, just behind me in the reflection of the shop window. She was definitely there; I knew she was because even if no one else believed me _I knew_ I wasn't insane. Once again the image of her captivated me in some strange terrifying way. I couldn't look away from her and even though I was petrified I couldn't prevent myself from watching as she stretched her hand out again and rested it on the back of my neck. Someone – I think Connor – was trying to talk to me, but I was too scared to move for a moment. Again a shiver ran down my spine as though she had _actually _touched me and that pushed me over the edge. I sprinted towards the shop window before anyone could stop me, got out my staff, and smashed the window and the reflections that it held. Then I just stood there, gasping in frightened breaths and making the decision not to look down at the pieces of shattered glass.

Taking a few steps back out of the mess I turned to explain myself to the team, but they would never listen to me now. This time whilst I tried to explain what was happening to me they turned away from me and conferred amongst one another, Artemis giving out orders relayed from Batman. I just stood there disbelievingly – I wasn't really going mad, was I? After Artemis stopped speaking, Connor shoved KF towards me and he took a few hesitant steps before realising how stupid he was being at cautiously moving towards his best friend when he knew I'd never hurt him. I didn't meet him halfway, I was too stuck in my own worried thoughts to care who was walking towards me and why. When he reached me, he put a hand on my shoulder, his frown deepening when I flinched, and started to guide me towards the rest of the team, "The plan is we get you back to the Bio-ship and get you to Batman. He's going to give you some tests, okay?"

"I'm not crazy, KF," I whispered to him as we walked to meet the team who were already walking back to the Bio-ship, leaving the criminals to the imminent police. Wally's grip tightened on me as I spoke, "I promise you I saw her. She was really there."

"It's alright, dude. Batman'll fix everything." KF said. But what if he couldn't? I wasn't crazy so what if there was nothing to fix?

_**Right! So yeah, this is a prologue and so things will really properly get start in the next chapter! I hope to see you there and I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter :)**_

_**Varishi x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I have more now! This chapter gives a little bit more about how Batman's going to be involved in this story. But the next chapter is when things will really start to take off! I hope you enjoy it anyways!**_

_**DARKSOMEONE41:**__** Hi! Have more! I hope you're enjoying! :D**_

_**Guest:**__** Sadly, Doctor Who isn't in this. But that would have been so cool! You'll find out who or what the girl in the reflection is in a couple of chapters I think. It depends when I feel like it should go in. Enjoy this next :)**_

_**AmbushImagine:**__** So glad you like it! This chapter has more of the 'in-fighting' aspect that you wanted in the story. I have to admit, this story morphed into what it is because I just couldn't think of a good reason for the YJ team to fight apart from a misunderstanding. Then this idea just popped from nowhere and I thought, 'Creepy. Awesome.' And decided to write it for you! :D**_

_**PainInSilence:**__** Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying this already. I love eerie stories and this is my first attempt at one so I'm hoping that this turns out alright! Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**Guest:**__** Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter too, although chapter three is going to be the best so far! Even though I haven't written it yet... I can feel it! :D**_

_**Once again, this story is dedicated to AmbushImagine!**_

The journey back was longer and more silent than it should usually have been after a successful mission. Maybe that was because the team didn't actually believe a word I had said. They didn't believe that the woman I was seeing in the reflections I passed was really there. But she was. I couldn't think of any other way to put it other than she was there. Always right behind me, and always reaching for me.

The team didn't believe that though, and they seemed to be having a private mind-link conversation without me and probably about me. I would usually have commented on how rude that was, but I wasn't really in the mood to be worrying about what they might be saying about me. I was a little bit more worried about this mystery woman that only I seemed to be able to see. The truth was I was worried about myself, because even I couldn't be absolutely sure that I wasn't going mad. I didn't know what crazy felt like, but as far as I knew I didn't feel crazy. If anything, the silence was what was going to drive me insane.

Still, when we actually landed back at the Happy Harbour cave, it was a lot worse. There's a distinct difference between the team's silence and Batman's silence. So when I saw Batman standing right outside the Bio-ship I bit my lip nervously before exiting. We exchanged looks for a while, the team watching us in fascination, and then I established where Batman wanted me to go before silently following him off. He did not look like a happy man, but then again when did Batman ever look happy?

I heard Black Canary ordering the team to stay out of our way behind me. The team seemed to say a few words of protest but they didn't hold out on it for long because one extra word from Canary and the whole group silenced. So, Batman had ordered privacy? That was always an indicator of fun times ahead. Of course I'm being _sarcastic _because privacy means he thinks this is serious. In turn, serious means that I won't be going anywhere for a while. Not even home.

Once in the medical bay, Batman indicated a bed for me to hop up and sit on. I obeyed without a word and stared a Batman's head as he prepared a syringe to take some of my blood for testing. That confirmed it then; Batman thought I was going crazy too. Was there anyone who _didn't _think that apart from me at this point? It was frustrating enough not understanding what was happening as it was, but having other people treating you like you were on the same craziness level as the Joker was just unfair. I wasn't dangerous _or _crazy.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I demanded. I had to admit that I felt a little bit betrayed. Usually Batman went into overprotective hyper-drive when something was wrong after a mission. But this time he was acting as though he didn't even know me and it didn't feel good. Batman instead took off my mask and set it aside before asking me calmly to close my eyes. I obliged him, but grudgingly. I mean, I want to know what's happening to me as much as everyone else. It wasn't like I'd been seeing this woman my whole life. Why would I just suddenly go mad now? I thought that was uncommon. Batman still hadn't made any reply to what I had said before.

"Look, I swear she was there." I said in the general direction I thought Batman was in. Living in the dark most of the time still didn't make working in the total darkness any easier. Once again, Batman said nothing and I could only hear him fumbling around quietly for things before I could sense him stood before me again and he told me to open my eyes back up.

I found myself staring into a mirror. Everything was normal, my face looked how it usually did – my eyes remained their usual colour and everything in the room was where it should be. But there she was again, standing by the medical bay door. I blinked a few times to be sure it was her and then squinted into the mirror – not caring that Batman was watching my every move – and felt my heart rate increase in fear as she lifted her arm and stretched out towards me again. The desperation behind that ghostly figure's reaching was undeniable and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel towards her.

"Is she there?" Batman growled. I nodded my head and then took a few calming breaths to prepare myself before I took a slow, hesitant look behind me just to confirm once again that she existed only in the reflections I looked at. When I turned back around to fix my gaze on her in the mirror I took note of something extra that I hadn't noticed last time. Her mouth was moving behind that curtain of dirty clumped together hair. She was talking. The silence of the room opened up this revelation because if she was speaking at the crime scene then it was drowned out by the noise.

"She's talking now. She wasn't talking before." I commented. Batman grunted in acknowledgement that I had spoken. But it wasn't a happy grunt, it was the kind of sound he makes when he really needs to go and destroy something or beat up some criminals because something isn't going his way. I focused hard on the woman now, to hear what she was trying to say. But when I finally heard her the words chilled me to the bone. Her voice was raspy and sounded like her windpipe was crushed.

"You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You." She kept on saying it. She was repeating the same word over and over and I didn't understand. Me what? What did she want from me it made no sense! I could see Batman considering whether he should ask me what she was saying or not and then he obviously decided against it as he just came towards me and jabbed the needle into my arm and began to slowly and carefully draw out some blood.

In the mean time I was growing more and more scared of the woman in my reflection and she was just there all the time. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, not because I was curious, but because I was scared of where she goes when she was _not _in my reflection. Every time she said 'you' again I puzzled over what she might want and got more and more frightened by the way she was reaching for me. It finally got to that point where I couldn't stand it anymore and told Batman to get the mirror away from me. He was slightly surprised, but Batman allowed it and took the mirror away before shooting me a concerned glance and he put my blood onto a glass strip and underneath a microscope.

"We'll figure this out, don't worry." Batman said simply. I honestly wished that I could just believe him like that. But I wasn't crazy and you couldn't fix what didn't need fixing. There was something else at work here and it wasn't biological or mental. There was something else, surely. Batman's statement had started something in the pit of my stomach though. It had annoyed me, don't worry? Seriously?

"Don't worry? I'm seeing people who aren't there! Nobody even believes that she's actually there and she _is _because I know I'm not crazy!" I ranted back. Batman looked up from the microscope for a moment to look at me. Admittedly, it wasn't like me to be so hot tempered. But I was scared and I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what. Usually it was so clear-cut to me. I often knew exactly what was going on and why but this time I couldn't think of anything. It was disturbing not being in control of your own body, and not being able to understand what you're seeing.

"Yes. But once we've finished running tests and have figured out what's happening we can make the woman go away." Batman responded in a tranquil voice. That threw it over the edge for me. He still didn't believe me! No, worse than that he didn't even listen to me and consider the possibility that something else was at work here. It soon became obvious to me that if I really wanted to figure anything out, then I was on my own for that. I needed to get out of the cave and go and find answers for myself.

"You still don't believe me! I can't do this, I'm going to go and figure this out myself!" I shouted in betrayal. With that, I grabbed my mask and returned it to its place over my eyes before getting up and running out of the medical bay. I could hear Batman calling after me, but he couldn't follow until he had put the blood in its proper place, so I could evade him for a while. Long enough to get clear of the cave at least.

I was almost to the zeta tubes when my team realised I was making a run for it and intercepted me in my path. Any other time I wouldn't have cared, but I was worried and I suppose I was being a little bit unreasonable at the time. But I wasn't sure that I cared enough to stop and think about everything, I just wanted to figure out what was happening to me, why and how I could stop it – because I sure as hell didn't want that woman following me around in my reflection for my whole life. Even more disturbing, each time I had looked in my reflection and seen her so far, I could have sworn she was getting closer and closer to me each time.

"Robin, stop where you are. You are not thinking straight, my friend." Kaldur tried. He reached a hand out towards me in what I suppose was meant to be a calming gesture. But as he reached for me, I saw a flash of that woman reaching for me in my memories and shook my head hard to be rid of her. The efforts of the team to stop me only made me angrier and I was ready to take to the ceiling to get around them if I had to. After all, when Batman started to make chase I wouldn't have a chance of escaping him until I was in Gotham. At least in Gotham I had a slim possibility of evading him long enough to find out what was happening to me.

"You're my team and you're supposed to believe me on this stuff! She's there, she's real! I don't know why and I don't know how but she wants something from me and I'm not going to sit around her and be tested a thousand times with a bunch of people who can't help me! I'm going to go and find out what's happening myself!" I yelled in a rage. They all seemed surprised at me, probably because I was usually the laid back one. But who could blame me? If this was happening to anyone else in the world they'd be taken straight off to the crazy house.

"Robin, try to understand this from our perspective. We are only afraid that something is wrong." Kaldur reasoned again. I shook my head hard at him and looked behind him to the zeta tubes. I needed to get over them or around them and get myself to Gotham as quickly as possible. I could hear Batman calling my name and he was headed towards me now – so I had to move.

"You're afraid? How do you think I feel? Not even Batman believes me and I can usually rely on him." I croaked. A lump had built up in my throat mainly from the panic, I think. I swallowed hard to try to clear it some and then ran straight at the team before leaping over them and using Kaldur's sturdy shoulders as a sort of vault before landing carefully and running at top speed the rest of the way to the zeta tubes. The team followed me as quickly as they could, but they weren't fast enough because before I knew it I was back in the dark city I called home.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please leave a review if you've enjoyed or have any ideas/questions you want to share!**_

_**Let me know if you spot any mistakes :D**_

_**Varishi x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone. I'm sorry that I disappeared off of the face of the Earth for a while! But I'm back and with another section of this story. I'm sorry that it's not as long as it usually is!**_

_**Sairey13:**__** Yeah... Robin's on the run and that kind of sucks... But hey! He's Robin so he'll be fine! Most of your questions are answered in this chapter. I think Wolf is making an appearance at some point in this story – but Sphere isn't in it! Sorry about that! Enjoy this next and thanks for reviewing :D**_

_**Ambie:**__** Hiya! I finally updated! I'm so sorry it took me so long, but I'll explain after I've written these replies just before I write the chapter! I hope you keep on enjoying the story!**_

_**Whovian Ghost:**__** I am indeed a Whovian! I'm sure I can manage to put some Doctor Who quotes in here somewhere! Doctor Who was one of the best things about moving to England! Hahaha :D**_

_**PainInSilence:**__** I'm sorry it took so long, but here you go! Fresh from my brain :)**_

_**Guest:**__** I'm sorry! I didn't mean to completely freak you out! I hope you ended up sleeping alright :\... You'll find out who the woman is soon enough :D**_

_** . :**__** Glad you're enjoying the story! Please enjoy this next chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!**_

_**Foniko:**__** HAVE MORE STORY! Sorry it took so long... Thanks for reviewing! :D**_

_**Guest:**__** Hmmm... We'll see. The ghost's identity should be found out soon enough. I haven't decided what to name her yet... Or if she'll even have a name. Thanks for the review! :)**_

_**immnony:**__** Hi! I'm working on my grammar :\ but still, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and I hope that you like this next! I'm so sorry it took so long to come out! :D**_

_**DARKSOMEONE41:**__** I updated! Look Astrid look! Yaaay! Hope you enjoy, sorry it's so short! :D**_

_**Well alrighty. I have some explaining to do now that those review replies are done! Guys, I really apologise for basically disappearing for like a month of something! The only people who would have been able to contact me would be the ones who I PM quite often. **_

_**The thing is, life's been more than a little bit complicated at the moment and it's affected a lot of the things I do – not just my writing. I'm just putting in some fair warning that I'm not really going to be around to update much for a while. So I'm sorry about that and please just bear with me. To my friends who want to know what's going on (you know who you are) I'm only a PM away :)**_

_**As always, this story is dedicated to my good friend AmbushImagine :D**_

_**On to the story!**_

Gotham. It was the one place that I could think of on the spot. When a person is put under pressure and is asked to think of a place _quickly_ nine people out of ten would immediately think of home. So when I ran into that zeta tube to escape the dead end behind me I had run to the one place on Earth where I was at an undeniable disadvantage to Batman. Smart move, Robin. Batman knew every single corner of Gotham and even though I had been fighting crime there alongside him for years, that didn't mean I knew all of Gotham. Everywhere I could think of to go and lay low for a while was a place known to Batman.

I knew I had to make a few decisions. As much as I hated the idea of it, I was on the run from the Justice League now and _nobody _gets away from them. My best option was to keep on the move long enough to figure out what was happening to me and who that woman was. Preferably _before_ Batman came along insisting that everything was 'okay'. The only logical option was for me to move on and get myself out of Gotham before Batman found me. But before I did that I would have to get myself some new clothes and dump literally everything else. That was where I would start.

With a plan slightly clearer in my head, I ran into the alleyway across the street from the telephone zeta box and climbed up the walls until I reached a washing line with some clothes hanging across it. I picked off the ones that looked most likely to fit me and then hoisted myself the rest of the way up the building until I was stood on the roof. With that, I stripped off my uniform and tugged on the new clothes, grimacing at the unpleasantness of wearing damp clothes. I then paused to think for a moment about where I should go. I tried my best to clear my mind so that I could make an objective decision but with everything going on clearing my mind was impossible.

I weighed up the pros and cons of going somewhere familiar, like Metropolis or maybe even as far as Star City, but those would be the places that I would be expected to go. It was better that I went somewhere completely unfamiliar to me – but with that came the risk of not knowing any good spots to lay low, or even the possibility that Batman had been familiar with the area in the past. It was a risky choice, but I figured it was better that to disappear than to keep on running until I slipped up. With the plan decided: I left my discarded uniform on the roof, messed up my hair a bit more and jumped down to the street to hotwire myself a motorbike. Not only was I running away now, but I was stealing too.

I found an old motorbike parked carelessly outside of a block of flats, it had been discarded quickly so it was likely that the bike had already been stolen. It didn't matter either way however because the police were too busy with other more important crimes to worry about one motorbike being stolen. From the look of the thing, the owner was nobody of importance anyway and Gotham was corrupt like that. The rich people take care of themselves and the police only care about the rich people because they're the ones who pay their taxes. Basically, nobody was going to miss the bike. So, I hopped on it, started it up, and made my way west out of the city of Gotham.

As I began to move out of the city centre and towards where the nicer houses, like Wayne Manor, were situated, I spotted a dark figure on one of the rooftops. At first I thought that it was that woman again, that strange dark woman who was the cause of all of this chaos. But then I realised that actually it was Batman. He was perched on a rooftop and scanning the streets for me. I began to increase my speed to try to outrun him, but then I realised that he probably hadn't identified me or he wouldn't be shy to swoop down and grab me. So then, Batman would be looking for someone who was anxious to get out of the city and his gaze would probably on pass by someone who was obeying the rules and looked pretty relaxed. I slowed my speed again and made sure that my eyes were fixed on the road most of the time. I only flicked my eyes up to see the dark figure again when I was about to make a turning and leave his sight. He hadn't moved; I was safe.

After I had made one final turn that would put me on a main road away from Gotham, I looked into my wing mirror just for one last glimpse to check that I wasn't being followed. But my eyes were met with a different unwelcome sight to the one that I was initially running from. There she was, that same woman, haunting the reflections. This time she wasn't stood still, but that was probably because I wasn't stood still. She was flying with her ghostly hands stretching out in front of her to grab at me. She looked as though she was closer to me than she had been the other previous times I had seen her. It seemed as though every time I saw her, she moved closer to the mirror. I couldn't help but ask myself the question of what happened when she finally reached the mirror itself.

It was then that something snapped into my mind. I had been ignoring the biggest clue that I had to solving what actually was happening to me and who this woman was. I was a clue. I didn't necessarily like that idea, but it was true. I was probably the biggest clue that I had. Why was I the only one who could see this woman? What did she want with me? Then, another realisation occurred to me. This one was a lot more frightening – _I would have to talk to her._

_**Thanks for reading and if you spot any mistakes please let me know!**_

_**Varishi x**_


End file.
